yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Vitamin B3
Niyasin, Nikotinik asit veya B3 vitamini suda çözünür bir vitamindir. Türevleri olan NADH, NADPH, NAD ve NAD+ hücrelerde enerji metabolizması, nükleik asit, protein, yağ ve karbonhidrat metabolizmasında gereksinim duyulan zorunlu bir vitamindir. Vitamin B3 terimine niyasinamit de dahil edilir çünkü bu bileşik vücuda alındıktan sonra niyasine dönüşür. 150px|thumb|left|Nikotinamid Eksikliği ve aşırı alımının etkileri Niyasinin aşırı eksikliği insanlarda pellegra adı verilen ve sinir sisteminde fonksiyon bozukluğu, mide-bağırsak sistemi bozukluğu, ishal, zihin bulanıklığı, depresyon, ve ağır dermatit ve çeşitli cilt lezyonları ile karakterize bir hastalık oluşur. Niyasinin kısmî eksikliği ise metabolizma yavaşlamasına ve soğuğa dayanıksızlığa yol açar. Niyasinin aşırı miktrada kullanımı ölümcül olabilir.http://www.annemergmed.com/article/PIIS0196064407000741/abstractToxicity From the Use of Niacin to Beat Urine Drug Screening, Presented at the 8th Annual Clinical Pathological Case Presentation Competition, 2006 North American Congress of Clinical Toxicology (NACCT) meeting, October 2006, San Francisco, CA, Manoj K. Mittal, et al. published online 6 April 2007. doi:10.1016/j.annemergmed.2007.01.014 36 saat zarfında 11 tane 500 mg'lık hap alan bir kişinin kustuğu, iki gün zarfında 5 hap alan bir diğer kişinin ise birkaç dakika boyunca tepkisiz olduğu kaydedilmiştir.http://www.nytimes.com/2007/04/17/health/17haza.htmlHazards: Niacin to Pass a Drug Test Can Have Dangerous Results, By ERIC NAGOURNEY, New York Times, April 17, 2007Mittal MK, Florin T, Perrone J, Delgado JH, Osterhoudt KC. Toxicity From the Use of Niacin to Beat Urine Drug Screening. Ann Emerg Med. 2007 Apr 4. Çok yüksek niyasin kullanımında niyasin makulopatisi denen makula ve retina kalınlaşması meydana gelir, bunun sonucunda bulanık görme ve körlük olur.JD Gass, Nicotinic Acid Maculopathy, Am. J. Opthamology, 1973;76:500-10 Niyasinin önerilen günlük dozajı, çocuklarda 2-12 mg, kadınlarda 14, erkeklerde 16 mg, hamile ve emziren kadınlarda 18 mg'dır.Jane Higdon, "Niacin", Micronutrient Information Center, Linus Pauling Institute Günde 20 mg'dan fazla niyasin ciltte kızarmalara neden olabilir. Bu kızarmalar yanma, kaşıntı ve ağrı ile beraber olabilir, yüz, kollar ve göğüse yayılır. Genellikle zararsızdır ve 20 dakika ile bir saat arasında kendiliğinden geçer. Bir bardak su içilmesi de yardımcı olacaktır. Niyasin kan dolaşımını düzenler, sağlıklı bir deri sağlar ve santral sinir sisteminin çalışmasına yardımcı olur. Beyin ve hafızanın ileri fonksiyonlarını denetlemesinden dolayı şizofreni ve diğer zihinsel hastalıklarda tedavi edici rol oynar. Son olarak yeterli B3 düzeyleri insülin ile östrojen, projesteron ve testosteron gibi cinsiyet hormonlarının sentezi için hayati rol oynamaktadır. Kan kolesterolünü ve trigliseridini yan etki olmadan emniyetle düşürebildiği için doktorlar tarafından bu amaçla sıklıkla kullanılmaktadır. Ancak niyasinin kullanımında doz ayarlaması mutlaka doktor tarafından yapılmalıdır. Gebelikte niyasin dikkatle kullanılmalıdır. Yüksek dozlarda saf nikotinik asit mide ülserleri, gut, glokom diyabet ve karaciğer hastalıklarında sağlık problemlerini arttırabilirler. Keşfi Niyasinin keşfi, nikotinin yükseltgenmesi sonucu olmuştur. Ona verilecek ismin nikotini çağrıştırmaması amaçlandığı için ni'kotinik '''as'it + vitam'''in 'den türetilmiştir. Eski metinlerde niyasin için vitamin PP adının (İngilizce "pellegra preventing" (pellegra önleyici) teriminden kısaltması) kullanıldığını görülebilir. Biyolojik mevcudiyeti Niyasın karaciğer tarafından triptofandan sentezlenir ama bu tepkime çok verimsizdir. Bir miligram niyasin elde etmek için 60 mg triptofan gerekir. Oxidization Reactions of Niacin from the Linus Pauling Institute at Oregon State University Linus Pauling Institute.. Kötü beslenme nedeniyle niyasin yetersizliği tek besin kaynağı olarak mısır yiyen ve mısır ununu hazırlarken alkali kullanmayan toplumlarda görülür. Bunun nedeni mısırin az niyasin içeren bir tahıl olmasıdır; mısır unu hazırlarken alkali kullanılmasının ise mısırda bulunan triptofanın salınmasını sağlayıp bağırsaklar tarafından emilerek niyasin yapımına takviye sağlar.Vitamin B3 University of Maryland Medical Center. Biyosentez Triptofanın beş karbonlu halkası kesilip, düzenlenip ve amino grubuyla tepkiyerek niyasinin altı karbonlu heterosiklik halkası oluşur: :left|thumb|600px|Biyosentez: [[Triptofan → kinurenin → niyasin]] Hayvansal kaynaklar Diğer kullanımları Niyasin çeşitli seks ve stres hormonlarının sentezinde önemli rol oynar, özellikle adrenal bezlerde üretilenlerde. Ayrıca toksik maddelerin vücuttan atılmasında rol oynar. Niyasin, yüksek dozda kullanılınca kandaki HDL ("iyi kolesterol") seviyesini yükseltir ve düşük HDL'si olup kalp krizi riski taşıyan hastalara önerilir.Postgraduate Medicine Abbot şirketi bu amaçla Niaspan ticarî isimli bir ilaç üretmektedir. Ayrıca niyasin (ama niyasinamid değil) hiperlipidemi tedavisinde kullanılır çünkü çok düşük yoğunluklu lipoproteinin (VLDL) karaciğerden salgılanmasını azaltır (VLDL "kötü kolesterol" olarak bilinen LDL'nin öncülüdür) ve kolesterol sentezini engeller eder.Katzung and Trevors Pharmacology Examination and Board Review 7th edition, Authors: Trevor, Anthony J. Katzung, Bertram G. and Masters, Susan B., Lange Medical Books/ McGraw-Hill 2005 Niyasinin lipit bozukluğunu tedavi etmek amacıyla kullanımının başlıca sorunu, çok yüksek olmayan dozlarda dahi deride kızarmalara neden olmasıdır.NIH Medline Plus: Niacin. http://www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/article/002409.htm. Halen niyasinin yavaş salınımını sağlayacak formülasyonların geliştirilmesi için çalışmalar sürmektedir, niyasinin daha sık ve daha az rahatsızlık vererek kullanılabilmesini sağlamak için.Options for therapeutic intervention: how effective are the different agents? European Heart Journal Supplements Vol 8 Suppl F Pp. F47-F53 http://eurheartjsupp.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/content/abstract/8/suppl_F/F47 Kaynakça * Kategori:B vitaminleri Kategori:İlaçlara kıvam veren maddeler ar:فيتامين بي3 bg:Витамин PP bs:Vitamin B3 ca:Niacina cs:Niacin cy:Niacin da:Niacin de:Nicotinsäure dv:ވިޓަމިން ބީ3 en:Niacin es:Vitamina B3 et:Vitamiin B3 eu:B3 bitamina fa:ویتامین ب۳ fi:Niasiini fr:Vitamine B3 gl:Vitamina B3 he:ויטמין B3 hi:नाइयासिन hr:Vitamin B3 hu:Niacin id:Niasin it:Niacina ja:ナイアシン ka:ნიკოტინმჟავა ko:니코틴산 lb:Niacin lt:Niacinas mk:Ниацин nl:Nicotinezuur no:Niacin oc:Vitamina B3 pl:Witamina PP pt:Niacina ro:Niacină ru:Никотиновая кислота sh:Vitamin B3 simple:Niacin sk:Niacín sr:Витамин Б3 sv:Niacin th:ไนอาซิน uk:Ніацин ur:Niacin zh:烟酸